Love in Strange Places
by greekfan
Summary: A Draco and Oliver love story! Draco learns who he really is and runs away. He finds love in someone he never expected. Lots of the Malfoy family secrets are exposed and lots about Oliver’s family!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Love in Strange Places Rating: PG- PG 13 Pairing: Draco/Oliver Wood (slash) Summary: A Draco and Oliver love story! Draco learns who he really is and runs away. He finds love in someone he never expected. Lots of the Malfoy family secrets are exposed and lots about Oliver's family! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just a few of the characters in this story! Notes: I haven't seen any Draco/Oliver stories so I thought I'd write one! Please R and R for me! This is my first slash!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Basilius watched quietly as Lucius welcomed Draco home from his fourth year at Hogwarts. It sickened him how his younger brother got so affectionate with the boy. His dark grey eyes moved over the boy's small frame. He still wore his school uniform; dress shirt, sweater vest and black pants. He had hung up his wizard's cloak by the front door and was busily talking to the older Malfoy.  
  
"So," he sneered walking over to them. "I hear Potter made a fool of you again, Dragon." He looked down at the boy with a cruel smile on his handsome face. It was easy to see that he was a Malfoy. He had the same silvery eyes and white-blond hair. But he wore his hair short instead of past his shoulders. He hated how Draco was taking after Lucius. He also had the characteristic sneer plastered on his face.  
  
Draco was about to snap a reply when another voice caught his attention.  
  
"Basilius, Lucius, Draco. Come in here." It was Methos, the head of the Malfoy family, and Draco's grandfather. The boy swallowed nervously as he followed the other two into the sitting room. The one person who frightened him beyond all reason was Methos Malfoy. The scars he bore both on his back and in his soul came from this man.  
  
"So, the little Dragon has finally come home?" Methos sneered at his grandson. He enjoyed watching the boy cringe. "I have come to a decision." He glowered as Lucius placed his hands protectively on Draco's shoulders. "We have kept this a secret for ten years and I think it's time that you learned the truth, Dragon."  
  
Lucius gripped Draco tightly as he realized what his father had in mind. "No. We all agreed we wouldn't tell him."  
  
"I am the head of this family, I make the decisions. Is that clear?"  
  
There was complete silence. Then, Methos beckoned Draco to him. Nervously the boy moved forward. "Tell me boy. what is a Mudblood?"  
  
"A-a Mudblood is someone who has Muggle blood in them, sir," Draco managed to get out.  
  
"Correct. Now, what would you think if I told you that a member of our family was a Mudblood?"  
  
Draco looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Basilius, come here."  
  
The elder Malfoy son strode forward drawing a hiss from Lucius. He stood next to Draco and gazed at his father.  
  
"Basilius, it is time for you to reclaim your half-breed, bastard son."  
  
Draco felt as if his heart had been ripped out. His mouth fell open as he gaped at his grandfather. Slowly, he turned to face the man who he had known as his father, a questioning look on his young face. He didn't want to believe that this was happening.  
  
"Father?"  
  
Lucius somehow found his voice. "I was going to tell you when you were older."  
  
Tears welled up in the boy's eyes. He couldn't believe this. All his life he had loved and adored this man. He had loathed Muggles and Mudbloods. But now he learned that he was one of them?! "No."  
  
"Tears," Basilius whispered. "Are for the weak!" He spun and slapped Draco, his son across the face.  
  
Lucius cried out and rushed towards them only to be knocked back. Basilius smirked and lowered his wand. Turning back to the boy he said, "I'll be taking him home now, Father." Before either Draco or Lucius could say anything, he grabbed the boy and drug him to the fire place. Floo Powder carried them away. Away from Malfoy Manor. Away from Lucius. Away from his home.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Draco spent two weeks in Hell. His father, Basilius, was nearly as sadistic as Methos. Not only did he feel the need to "discipline" his son, but he also was friends with the Flints.  
  
Marcus Flint, the previous captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team watched Draco as he rode the horse back to the stable. He hadn't seen the younger boy since he left Hogwarts. And in the past two weeks he'd found that he wanted Draco more than anything. Day and night he lusted after him. He watched as the boy dismounted and put the horse back in its stall. He calmly made his way in there and watched as Draco rubbed down the animal and then stepped out.  
  
"Do I get a turn?" he purred as he came up.  
  
Draco jumped and turned to look at him. "Ma-Marcus." He backed up against the wall as Marcus moved into his personal space. "What are you-"  
  
Before he could finish, Marcus crushed their mouths together. Draco tried to push him away, but it was pointless. He felt his legs give out as he was pushed onto the ground. Tears ran down his face as his shirt was torn.  
  
This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. He was only fourteen!  
  
His whimpered protests went unheeded as Marcus had his way with him. Once he was finished, the large boy pushed himself up and whispered, "Mudbloods are weak. You are weak." He leered down at the sobbing boy. "And you're mine."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
For the next few days Draco endured Marcus' touch. It sickened him to the point where he tried to kill himself. But one of his father's house elves found him and sealed his arm up. He had a long gash running down his forearm now. He sat in the parlor listening to the crackling of the fire. All he wanted was to disappear.  
  
"Dragon." Basilius came into the room and sneered. "As you'll be in school on your birthday, we've decided to give you your present early." Several robed men entered behind him. Deatheaters.  
  
Draco jumped up and watched them warily. The instant they started for him he made his move. He dove for the fireplace, knocking the bucket of Floo powder into the fire. Jumping in he shouted, "Diagon Alley!" and was whisked away.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Oomph!" Oliver Wood crashed onto the ground as something solid collided with him. He quickly pushed himself up and stared at the blond boy. "Malfoy?! What in the world?" He climbed to his feet and reached down to help him up. "Are you okay?" He had never been able to tolerate the arrogant boy, but he looked terrible.  
  
Draco was aware of the strong scent of cinnamon as strong hands helped him up. He felt himself collapsing against a strong, warm chest. Raising his head he found himself drowning in a pair of warm eyes. Oliver lifted him up as he lost consciousness.  
  
"What happened to you?" he murmured.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Love in Strange Places Rating: PG- PG 13 Pairing: Draco/Oliver Wood (slash) Summary: A Draco and Oliver love story! Draco learns who he really is and runs away. He finds love in someone he never expected. Lots of the Malfoy family secrets are exposed and lots about Oliver's family! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just a few of the characters in this story! Notes: I haven't seen any Draco/Oliver stories so I thought I'd write one! Please R and R for me! This is my first slash!  
  
And to my first reviewer, LoveHayden: Thanks! I hope you'll keep reading it!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Oliver looked down at Draco as he slept. The blond boy had been asleep since he had crashed into him nearly four hours ago. The older boy was getting worried. He sighed deeply and sat down on the bed.  
  
Once again, he thought. Oliver Wood to the rescue. He leaned back and watched the small chest rise and fall. What happened to make him runaway, he wondered. But he couldn't think of anything. Oh, he had seen the marks on the small body when he got him undressed, but the one that disturbed him the most was the mark on his arm. It looked fairly recent. Why did he try to kill himself?  
  
He was roused from his thoughts as Draco drew in a shuddering breath. "Hello. Feeling better?"  
  
The blond slowly sat up and looked at him nervously. "W-what am I doing here?" he asked. He started to get out of bed but realized he was naked. With a squeak, he drew the blanket tightly around himself and stared horrorstricken at Oliver. Memories of Marcus came flooding up inside him, threatening to overflow.  
  
"Don't worry." Oliver felt his heart beat faster. "I thought you'd be more comfortable. I didn't." he stopped himself. What if THAT was why he'd left his home? Swallowing, he said, "Are you feeling better? You lost consciousness once you fell out of the Floo grate. I didn't know what else to do so I brought you to my place."  
  
Draco couldn't help it. He cried, he cried so hard that he started choking. The smell of cinnamon washed over him as Oliver pulled him close in a comforting embrace. They stayed like that until the last tears fell. Oliver gently pulled back and lifted the tear-stained face up. "Are you hungry?"  
  
When Draco nodded, Oliver stood. "Your clothes are there. I'll get dinner started." He flashed him a lazy smile as he made his way out.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Draco looked around Oliver's home. He lived in the woods in a small cottage. It was nice and comfortable. He looked up as Oliver held out a plate of boiled potatoes.  
  
"Why are you helping me?" he asked as he took the plate.  
  
"Because you need it." There was silence for a few moments. "Did your father hit you?"  
  
Draco looked away. "Yes, but it's not what you think."  
  
"Then enlighten me." Oliver forced himself to keep calm. It wouldn't do to get the boy upset over this.  
  
Silvery eyes looked at him and Oliver felt something strange awaken in him. He tried not to focus on it. Instead he listened as Draco told him about what he had learned, that his uncle was his real father and that his mother had been a Muggle.  
  
Draco sipped his water while he watched Oliver. He had chosen to leave out the part about Marcus. He really didn't want anyone to know about it.  
  
Oliver was trying to muddle through all that Draco had told him. Abruptly he stood and went over to the sink. Though he was a wizard, he had lived in the Muggle world so he was no stranger to Muggle chores. It would have taken less time to do it with magic, but he liked to work with his hands. He started washing the dishes and was thinking about his own scars when he felt the boy come up next to him. Draco set his plate down and looked up at him. Tentatively, he reached for the dishtowel and started drying the dishes. He set them on the counter silently. After a few minutes of silence, he began to worry.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Warm coffee-colored eyes gazed down at him, a jumble of emotions. Oliver couldn't believe that he was even contemplating this. He set down the cup he had been washing and looked at the petite blond. His fingers lightly swept back a strand of hair. Leaning down, he could feel the heat from the pink cheeks.  
  
Draco closed his eyes as he felt the warm breath brush against his face. Suddenly, a pair of warm lips pressed against his own. His mouth opened in surprise and he felt Oliver's tongue slid in, exploring his mouth. Timidly, he returned the kiss. That was all it took for their pent up passions to explode. Oliver pulled Draco closer and he wrapped his arms around the thin waist. He could feel the slender hands on his chest, rubbing in small circles. He moved his lips down to the pale neck and quickly found a vulnerable spot. He smiled slightly as he heard the soft gasp.  
  
The smaller boy began working on the buttons of Oliver's flannel shirt. At first, it went unnoticed. But the instant the trembling hands started to undo the belt buckle.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"It's okay," Draco said, trying to pull him closer. "I know what I'm doing."  
  
Oliver managed to pull himself away from the alluring boy. "That," he began. "Is what worries me." How could one so young, so innocent get him so aroused so quickly? He forced himself to back away from Draco, silently cursing himself for giving in to temptation. It had been a long time since he let himself feel these emotions. He couldn't LET himself feel this. It wasn't right.  
  
"Draco," he said, a thought forming in his head. "What do you mean, you know what you're doing? HOW could you possibly." He closed his eyes, not wanting an answer.  
  
THIS was what he had been dreading. He could deal with telling people that he had been abused, or that Lucius wasn't his father, or that he was really a Mix. But he couldn't. not THIS.  
  
But he did help me.  
  
"I-It was Marcus. He taught me. I learned it from him." He looked at Oliver hoping to take his mind off it.  
  
"Marcus. Marcus Flint." Oliver's warm eyes turned dark. He turned away and walked into the living room. He took a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one. He watched the grey smoke swirl as he exhaled.  
  
"Oliver?"  
  
"Don't talk to me."  
  
Draco felt tears fill his eyes as he stared at Oliver's back. "What did I do?"  
  
"You mean besides Flint? Didn't think you'd be the rough type," Oliver said with a sneer. He raised the cigarette to his lips but stopped when he heard the choked sob. He took a deep breath and turned to face the anguished boy. Shock registered as he stared at the tears. "Draco, I-"  
  
"Why ask if you don't want to know?" Draco snapped. He turned away and wrapped his arms tightly around his frame. "Do you think I WANTED it? The first time, I begged him to stop. He said I was weak. That I was his! And over the next few days he couldn't keep off me. I can still feel his mouths. his mouth." He broke down and sobbed miserably.  
  
Oliver felt his heart break as he watched him. He cursed softly and went to kneel beside him. "Draco?" He felt like a creep. "Draco, I'm sorry. I never should have said that." He managed to pull Draco into his arms. "I'm sorry, love." He rested his chin on top of the soft hair, breathing in the boy's scent.  
  
"Love?" Draco lifted his face and stared at him. "Oliver." But he couldn't say anything else as those soft lips pressed once again to his. In moments they were on the floor, their bodies pressed together.  
  
"I'm sorry," Oliver whispered as he ran his hands over the trembling body. "I never believed in love. But now I do."  
  
"Love. you love me?" Draco had only heard Lucius say he loved him once. Methos had never considered such sentiments important.  
  
"Yes." Strong hands lifted the smaller body up and Draco found himself sitting on Oliver's lap, his legs wrapped around his waist. It didn't take long for things to get steamy. Somehow they made it to the bedroom and out of their clothes.  
  
Then, they made love.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Oliver watched as Draco slept. A smile was on his face. It had been nearly three years since he had slept with someone. He sighed deeply, wondering what Draco's reaction would be. He had been very. enthusiastic. But it might have been due to his fear and confusion. He looked down as he felt a hand on his stomach, a finger running along a four-inch scar. "You're awake."  
  
"Mmm." Draco traced the scar lazily. A blush crept over him as he felt those eyes sweeping over his naked body. Feeling self-conscious, he drew the covers around him. After a few moments he raised his face.  
  
"You all right?" Oliver whispered.  
  
"Yes." There was silence for a moment. "About last night."  
  
"You regret it?" Pain filled the brown eyes and Draco thought he was going to drown in them.  
  
"No. I wanted to say thank you and." He blushed. "Wow."  
  
"Wow?"  
  
The blush deepened. "Yeah. wow. I've never."  
  
"You said that Marcus."Oliver stopped. Draco shrank away from him.  
  
"Is that all I am? Is that all I'm worth?" Fresh tears fell. "Last night. I thought. you said!"  
  
"I love you. I know. I remember what I said and NO. I wasn't using you." Sitting up, Oliver pulled him close. "I meant what I said. I love you. I don't know how or why or when it happened, but I do." He sighed. "And about Marcus. tell me everything."  
  
"No." The younger boy had tensed up. "Please, not right now."  
  
A sigh. "Later?"  
  
"Mm." Drcao pulled back and again touched the scar. "How did you get this?"  
  
"From Voldemort."  
  
The boy looked up at him in shock. "What?!" Suddenly he had yet another reason to hate the Dark Lord. "What happened?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Oliver took a deep breath. "It wasn't Voldemort who hit me. But my father. It's complicated."  
  
"I want to know."  
  
Another deep breath. "Voldemort came for my parents. My father was an Auror. They came, the Deatheaters. My father was put under the Imperius. He then raped and killed both my mother and older sister. The curse was taken off. I was forced to watch it all." He started to choke on the painful memories. "My father wanted to kill himself, but he couldn't. He had to take care of me. But what he was forced to do scarred him. He wasn't my father. I didn't tell anyone. I believed it was my fault. Percy, in our second year, found out. He told Dumbledore and I was sent to live with my aunt while my father went to Mungo's." His eyes turned dark. "I vowed I wouldn't let another family be destroyed by HIM. Dumbledore spoke to Moody. He's been working with me."  
  
"You're an Auror." Draco shifted a bit. "You can't live like that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because. I want- I want you to be happy." His voice sounded so small. "Please." He lightly scratched Oliver's smooth stomach, chewing his lower lip.  
  
With a groan, Oliver lay his lover down. "You're going to be the end of me." He sighed as he looked down at Draco. "Okay. All right! I won't be so. vengeful." He kissed him deeply.  
  
They forgot all their troubles as they made love again. And again.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Lucius smiled as he lay there. He knew he didn't have much time. But it didn't matter. They hadn't found Draco. He was safe. That was all that mattered.  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Love in Strange Places Rating: PG- PG 13 Pairing: Draco/Oliver Wood (slash) Summary: A Draco and Oliver love story! Draco learns who he really is and runs away. He finds love in someone he never expected. Lots of the Malfoy family secrets are exposed and lots about Oliver's family! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just a few of the characters in this story! Notes: I haven't seen any Draco/Oliver stories so I thought I'd write one! Please R and R for me! This is my first slash!  
  
*Sorry for not updating last week! It was so hectic, but don't worry! Draco and Oliver are back! Also, this part will be short as I have other things to do. *  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It had been nearly two weeks since Draco had fallen into his life and Oliver couldn't have been happier. They spent hours just talking to each other, getting acquainted. Oliver found himself able to sleep through the night now. That was something he hadn't been able to do in years. He wasn't sure if it was because he was so comfortable with Draco or because of the- intensity of their lovemaking, or perhaps a combination of both.  
  
"Oliver!" Draco came into the kitchen and smiled. He felt his face heat up as Oliver gazed at him. He still wasn't used to it. He busied himself by getting a cup of coffee and helping himself to some toast.  
  
"Hungry?" Oliver teased lightly as he sat down at the table.  
  
"After last night? Yes!"  
  
Oliver was about to say something when they heard the sounds of people talking. The older boy stood and went to look out the window. "Uh oh. It's a Weasley Invasion." He had hoped to avoid this for a little longer. He wasn't ashamed or embarrassed about his relationship with Draco. But he was worried about how they would react and treat the boy.  
  
Draco moved to stand next to him. He could see all the Weasley boys, even the oldest two, walking towards the cottage. Suddenly he wasn't hungry anymore. All he wanted was to get as far away from them as possible.  
  
The twins bounded in as Oliver poured himself another cup of coffee. "Yo, Oliver! What's up?" they said in unison. They froze the instant they saw Draco.  
  
"Mum was worried when you didn't reply to her owl," Percy said as he stepped inside. "So she sent us." his voice trailed off. In a matter of moments the kitchen was filled with redheads.  
  
"Oliver, what is going on?" Percy asked, anxiety in his voice. He couldn't believe that his best friend was in the company of the son of a Deatheater.  
  
"I believe we were having breakfast when you all barged in." Oliver calmly sipped his coffee. He wasn't angry. He had known the Weasley's for years and he couldn't remember a time when they had actually knocked on his door.  
  
Draco bit his lip as he looked at Oliver. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this. He wanted, needed more time. How would they react, knowing that their friend was not only sleeping with a Malfoy but in love with him too? He kept his eyes firmly on the floor, not daring to look at anyone, especially Ron. He had tormented the boy for the past few years. There was no way that he would respect their relationship.  
  
"Oliver."  
  
"Percy."  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
Draco could feel the rush of air as his lover moved away. He was very aware of the others looking at him. He tried to think of something to say.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ron asked feeling angry.  
  
"I'm staying here." He wasn't really sure what to say. He wished the floor would open and swallow him up, but he wasn't that lucky.  
  
They were all silent, not knowing what to do. Everyone looked up as Oliver and Percy came back into the room. Percy wore a shocked expression on his face.  
  
"Everything ok?" Bill asked.  
  
Percy motioned them all to the door. "Yes, let's go." He held the door opened until he was the only one left. He turned and faced Draco. "You hurt him, I'll kill you." The door closed firmly behind him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Perce, what happened? What did he say?" They bombarded him with question after question. Finally he stopped walking and took a deep breath. They all looked at him.  
  
"He said that he loves him."  
  
TBC 


End file.
